


Freedom

by Replicate (lycancub)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/Replicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about something that makes me feel free. Feedback is appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

If I ever stopped writing

I would slowly wither away

My mind and body would disintegrate

For every minute I stayed stagnant

These lines etched deep into my skin

This ink might as well be my blood

I need this like the air I breathe

These scribbles are my life line

From the stories that I dream

To the poems that pour out of me

I'm never going to stop

This is the only way I set myself free


End file.
